


Hands Out

by kishun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: Charles and Pierre are walking in the paddock when they see Jos raise his hand at his son. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Nicholas Latifi/Esteban Ocon, Pierre Gasly/Caterina Masetti Zannini, Romain Grosjean/Marion Jollès
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Hands Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please check tags! Nothing graphic, but there is violence so please read with caution. I really wrote this because the idea has been on my mind for days.

The air is filled with the scent of gasoline and burnt rubber. Charles smiles, taking his helmet off. He’s won and it couldn’t be any sweeter. Monaco’s sky is blue as can be. He hugs his crew and all he hears is the happiness in their voices. It’s euphoric; every time Charles inhales, it becomes clearer to him. He’s home and he’s done it.

Later, when he’s in the paddock walking home alongside Pierre, he sees something in the corner of his eye. Max is stood talking to someone, eyes focused on the ground, shoulders hung low. Across from him is his father, who is angrily speaking. Max looks terrified and Charles stops to look. They are inside the Red Bull hospitality, basically the only ones in the room. The paddock is still fairly full, but it’s later in the day. Some have left after a tiring day. 

Pierre sees it too, not understanding what he’s watching. He looks to Charles, only to see his best friend livid beside him. That confuses him more and he just looks back to the father and son through the glass. Jos slaps his son, yelling. Max looks at his father, like he’s the one at fault. Before Pierre can even speak, Charles is charging through the doors of the hospitality. Max’s eyes widen as he sees Charles. Jos turns to look but instead feels the impact of Charles fist on his cheek. 

“What the fuck?” Jos pushes the younger man harshly. Charles backs into the door and huffs out. He lunges back at Jos, earning a hit to the man’s eye. He’s pushed through the doors and falls onto the pathway of the paddock. Jos is towering over him but he doesn’t stop.

“Stop!” Max runs after them, watching Charles swing at Jos. He catches Charles hand but the younger just kicks him. Pierre runs to Max, checking to see if he’s okay. He knows Charles can take care of himself. The paddock’s attention now on the two men fighting it out. Max yells, but Pierre has him in place. “Charles, he’ll kill you! Stop!” Max tries, but Charles doesn’t listen. His lip is bleeding, it stings but that doesn’t matter right now. He grabs Jos’ collar and kicks him again, but only gets a hit in return. His ribs hurt but he can still continue.

“Fucking bastard. Come on, try and kill me!” Charles is taunting him.

Esteban is watching, jaw slack. He can’t quite process it, it looks to surreal. Next to him are his press officers, and Daniel. He thinks nothing can get more surprising than this when Charles hits the ground, struggling to get back up. The security is running to them but Pierre sees the RBR crew try and purposely block them. Jos attempts to kick Charles while he’s on the ground. He doesn’t get that far.

Daniel shoves him backwards, and Esteban knows he’s seen it all. He’s not irrational, he’s calm. When he grabs Jos’ arms and twists it, it’s easy. He aims for the older’s nose and Daniel doesn’t miss. Jos gets back up and grabs Daniel at his throat but Charles is back up. He grabs the hand on Daniel’s throat and pulls it off. Jos throws Charles against the wall of the hospitality, his head hitting the glass. It doesn’t shatter but the impact is loud.

“Still an asshole, I see.” Daniel laughs harshly, spitting out blood.

When Andreas tells them what is going on, Lando and Carlos are running down the paddock. They don’t believe it, but then they see it. Charles is bloody, Daniel is clutching at his shoulder and Jos tries to knock the Australian down. Carlos doesn’t think, he tries to pull Daniel backwards. He is able to move Daniel out of the way in time. Esteban stands next to his teammate, trying to see his injuries. 

Jos aiming for Daniel, hits Carlos. He doesn’t expect Carlos to punch so perfectly. Carlos grabs his shirt after he’s landed the hit to Jos’ stomach. 

“Pathetic.” Carlos seethes, still clutching at the man’s shirt. Jos pulls away and stumbles back. He turns to where his son is standing, still guarded by Pierre. He marches their way. Pierre doesn’t flinch, head held high. He’s determined to protect Max.

Romain and his wife are at Charles’ side, their daughters standing with Kevin. Kevin is in front of the two girls, knowing that Max’s father is unpredictable. Christian steps out of the hospitality, Helmut next to him. Behind them, Max’s engineer and Alex follow. They watch on in shock.

At this point, the security can’t get past due to the joint effort of the Red Bull and Mercedes pit crew. In the corner, Lewis, Valtteri, Checo and Lance are watching on. Toto is stood next to Sebastian and Kimi. Esteban still doesn’t know what the fuck is going on.

As Jos lunges at Pierre, Max can see Caterina scream. Pierre doesn’t move, expecting to be hit. Kimi steps in front of Pierre, blocking the punch. Antonio covers his own eyes.

Jos didn’t even stand a chance.

Kimi knocks the man onto the floor and kicks him in the ribs at least three times. Jos tried to get up, but really it’s useless trying. Kimi pulls him to his knees and slaps him again. One security guard gets through but Checo grabs his wrist. Everyone watches Kimi beat the shit out of Jos.

Lewis and Toto pull Max behind them and Pierre runs to Caterina, who's scared out of her mind. Rightfully so, it’s violent enough to have anyone worried. Lando, Nicholas and George are blocking the cameras.

By the time security gets through, Kimi backs away with his hands in the air. Jos is on the ground, and the paramedics kneel beside him. Max runs to Charles side, crying. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Not even a thank you...damn.” Charles tries to smile at him, lip still bleeding. Max kisses him anyways, and Charles lifts a hand to Max’s cheek. 

Esteban loses his fucking mind.

♧

When Charles, Carlos, Daniel and Kimi are questioned by the committee, each of them say they were just handling a dangerous situation. They question the rest of the drivers, as witnesses and not one speaks against what the other four did. No penalties are given and the only one arrested is Max’s father. Kimi gets a warning but nothing more. The world is more focused on a blurry photo of Max and Charles kissing. 

Hours later, when everything is said and done, Esteban finds himself in his apartment.

Next to him is Nicholas, they’re playing FIFA. 

“Did you know Max and Charles were together?”

“Are you insane? How would I know?” Nick laughs.

“Did anyone know?” 

“Well, Pierre and his girlfriend weren’t surprised at all. Lando didn’t even blink and Daniel seemed to know too. Everyone else had their jaws on the floor.”

“Press next week is going to be hell.” Esteban sighs and Nick shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll go by quick.” Nick says, eyes trained on the TV. Esteban settles his head in Nick’s lap, too tired to continue. 

“That’s what you think.” Esteban looks up at him.

“Go to sleep, you look dead.”

“Only if you do too. I can’t sleep when you’re not in bed.” Nick follows Esteban into their bedroom. Immediately, the younger is asleep. Nick rolls his eyes, pulling the covers over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the self-proclaimed captain of this ship and I'm just saying the ship name should be Nichban. Just an idea. On another topic, have you seen the photos of Nicholas and Esteban of when they were younger? If you haven't, please look it up. They are wonderfully wholesome. 
> 
> Don't mind my rambling though, have a wonderful day or night!


End file.
